Plenitud
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Su conciencia estaba tan pálida y carente de voluntad como su semblante, y su corazón tan helado como la camilla metálica en la que, poco a poco, habían transformado a la humana Lázuli en el androide No.18". ONE-SHOT.


—

—

* * *

Este fanfic ya lo tenía contemplado desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que adoro a la familia de Krillin. Sin embargo, ahora se los quiero compartir con la inspiración de algo del mundo real, que me tiene tensa:

En México, se acaba de legalizar una infracción de 5 años a mujeres que amamanten en la vía pública. Asimismo, no sólo en mi patria, sino que en muchas otras naciones, el inmaculado acto circunstancial de amamantar a un hijo sigue siendo un tema tabú.

—

—

—

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Plenitud**_

—

—

Constantemente, él tenía el vehemente deseo de observarla en aquel acto, en semejante escena tan sagrada, tan benevolente, tan inmaculada.

Era la contemplación más conmovedora que sus pequeños ojos habían apreciado jamás. Y, no obstante, ser parte de ese espasmódico momento le hacía sentirse intruso. Quizá porque el rostro de ella reflejaba una concentración devota tan tremenda en el acto, que no prestaba atención a la alegría de él. Parecía que aquellos dos valiosos seres se regalaban el completo espacio de sus universos mutuamente, pero sin oportunidad de involucrar a alguien más. Sólo ellas dos, unidas por la necesidad más natural y benévola de la maternidad.

Sintiéndose así, Krillin iba y venía entre las habitaciones, paseándose también alrededor de arena en la playa de Kame House, para despejar ese sentimiento celoso de no poder invadir la atmósfera cómplice entre la recién nacida Marron y No.18. Sin embargo, no podía apartarse prolongadamente, y no por el dulce hecho de estar cariñosamente magnetizado a la compañía de sus amadas, sino porque también debía estar alerta ante el vulnerable estado de su esposa.

Apenas regresando al pasillo de su habitación, logró escuchar el ahogado sollozo de No.18.

—¿Estás bien? —se alarmó Krillin, habiéndose acercado hasta ella.

Ella no articuló respuesta y, en cambio, liberó más sollozos discretos, acompañados de otras lágrimas repentinas que escurrían hasta los labios temblorosos.

Él la observó hecho piedra. Era difícil socorrer el llanto de alguien que no acostumbraba a llorar, que había adoptado una indiferencia sentimental durante años. Por supuesto, conocía sus lágrimas, lo necias, saladas e inesperadas que solían ser y, aunque últimamente éstas se dejaran ver con sorprendente regularidad, Krillin aún titubeaba en cómo reaccionar para drenar esas gotitas de desconocida pena.

Claramente, Bulma había advertido que No.18 sufriría agudos dolores, pero en ocasiones previas la susodicha había soportado las secuelas con una leve mueca o el fruncir del ceño, sin señal tentativa de padecer hasta el llanto.

—18, no me preocupes, por favor… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella sorbió la nariz, apretando a Marron contra su calmo pecho.

(…)

* * *

(…)

El Doctor Gero nunca ocultó su subestimación hacia el género femenino. Lo que es más: aprovechaba las oportunidades para resaltar que el delicado cuerpo de Lázuli era incompetente en combate. Era un misterio saber a quién desmotivaba más tal hecho, si a ella o al ambicioso Doctor.

Los indescifrables análisis corporales ya se hacían fastidiosos para el científico loco. Tras cada batalla experimental contra Lapis, Lázuli siempre terminaba rendida contra su hermano, en tapiz de moretones y vivos rasguños, pero no por requerir mayor precisión marcial, sino por tener un cuerpo extrañamente más vulnerable.

La fuerza de ambos era la misma, al igual que su velocidad y energía inagotable; sin embargo, recónditas características del cuerpo de la chica provocaban su derrota. Y aunque el Doctor hubiese alterado los músculos, estructura ósea y articulaciones para hacer a ambos unos guerreros invencibles, ella seguía presentando una desventaja corporal nada conveniente.

Aquél día, el cuerpo de Lázuli no lucía diferente a ocasiones previas. Uno que otro moretón pretendía restar belleza a su piel porcelana, pero nuevamente, la desnuda figura femenina sobre la camilla no daba pistas para progresar con la "reparación". El Dr. Gero azotó un puñetazo sobre la camilla y suspiró hondamente para desahogar un poco de su rabia creciente. Estaba harto. Quizá la única solución sería reemplazar el cuerpo entero por piezas robóticas.

—Qué desperdicio de ejemplar femenino—había mascullado, al tiempo que conectaba sus herramientas destazadoras.

Velozmente conectó toda suerte de instrumentos para comenzar la operación, pero al haber acoplado el oxígeno a la boca de la Lázuli, la marcada prominencia de su pecho al inhalar le hizo detenerse.

Observó con cautela los senos. Eran demasiado tiernos, delicados y vulnerables, sin musculatura definida o aspecto resistente. Eran los expectantes bellos senos de una jovencita agraciada, no los pectorales que demandaba un guerrero invencible.

Seguidamente, palpó la textura de éstos, en comparación de los músculos de sus brazos, glúteos y pantorrillas, para corroborar la fragilidad de los pechos. Y desentonaban por completo. La obra maestra robótica del Dr. Gero se desprestigiaba por un par de inútiles globos duraznos; no aventajaban en absoluto sus movimientos y la exponían a sufrir ataques peligrosos; la vulnerabilizaban enormemente. Simplemente no servían.

Con regocijante alivio, tomó un plumón para contornear líneas de recorte en cada pecho, poniendo consecutivamente manos a la obra al ritmo de un alegre silbidito.

(…)

Un curioso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda desnuda. Curioso porque ya no se encontraba en la camilla metálica del laboratorio, sino en una habitación de recuperación, sobre un cómodo lecho que prestaba sus tibias sábanas para cubrirle la desnudez.

La camilla se erguía un poco hacia adelante, así que, sin abrir los ojos, tuvo el deseo de sentarse por completo, pero un entumecimiento en sus piernas y un tirano dolor sobre su pecho la detuvo. La impotencia de su cuerpo era tal, que incluso abrir los párpados resultó trabajoso. Pero al hacerlo, descubrió al Doctor Gero merodeando en el lugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se escuchó la anciana voz.

—Débil —apenas susurró Lázuli, con voz ronca.

—Tan pronto como cicatricen tus puntos, la palabra _"débil"_ no volverá a describirte —se regocijó el científico, acercándose hasta ella para destapar su pecho de las mantas.

Los antes suaves y frondosos montes que adornaban su pecho se habían reducido significativamente, dejando sólo un rastro de senos firmes que se cubrían tenebrosamente con un vendaje. Verlos dilató las pupilas de la chica, provocando la sonrisa del Doctor.

—Hace tres días descubrí la causa de tu debilidad y acabé con ella —anunció triunfal—.Los senos femeninos son un estorbo en combate. Su voluptuosidad te hace lenta y su blandura es una desventaja contra los ataques poderosos… Pero ya no hay rastro de ello.

La mirada de Lázuli se arrugó sobre sus senos. Cierto dejo de incomodidad tensó su cuerpo adolorido, pero su balanza mental no sopesó si se sentía molesta o triste.

—Yo aún puedo verlos —nuevamente susurró ella, tan bajo y débil, que el resentimiento no se apreció.

—¡Por favor, chiquilla ingenua! —vociferó él, con una malévola risa—. ¡Yo soy un prodigio de la ciencia, un artista de su trabajo! Y los artistas, como bien has de saber, jamás dejamos pasar detalles por alto, ¡Ni el más mínimo! Mis obras maestras deben cumplir con los más excelsos requisitos mecánicos, biológicos, marciales y estéticos ¿Eres capaz de comprenderme? —preguntó tomándola del mentón—. Tu hermano y tú ahora son mi obra maestra en proceso y, como tales, deberán ser perfectos. Si he de tener un androide femenino, éste deberá tener el perfecto aspecto de una hermosa fémina… ¡Hasta el más mínimo detalle y adorno estético debe enaltecer mi creación! Lucirás como una hermosa mujer, pero ahora combatirás como el perfecto asesino despiadado que estás destinada a ser… —el vitoreo de histérica emoción retumbaba en las paredes de la habitación—. ¡Mi obra, mi vengadora creación! ¡Mi androide _No.18_!

Los ojos de Lázuli decidieron rendirse ante el cansancio, conviniendo así dejar de escuchar los dementes festejos del demente científico. Al mismo tiempo, rastros de su esperanza humana se rendían también. El gravísimo ultraje hacia su cuerpo y su mente la habían consumido, transformándola en una máquina. Su conciencia estaba tan pálida y carente de voluntad como su semblante, y su corazón tan helado como la camilla metálica en la que, poco a poco, habían transformado a la humana Lázuli en el androide No.18.

* * *

(…)

Extrañamente, el frío paralizante había regresado a helar su espina dorsal. Por un momento pensó que ya era una reacción traumática contra las camillas de quirófano, aunque, en realidad, eran sus inevitables malos presentimientos los que hacían que la calefacción del laboratorio de Bulma se sintiera obsoleta, convirtiendo todo en un congelador.

—No hay rastro de conductos galactóforos ni mucho menos lóbulos mamarios —narraba Bulma, inspeccionando los senos de No.18 con un ultrasonido que se apreciaba en una enorme pantalla—. Todo parece indicar que tus pechos se conforman de un flexible tejido muscular y un poco de tejido adiposo, únicamente; sin embargo, conservan el aspecto y textura semejante de un seno femenino, cuando en realidad no…

—No sirven —se adelantó a decir No.18, con semblante sombrío y voz hostil—. Son sólo un par de globos inútiles… un " _adorno estético"._

Apenas diciendo aquello, ella misma apartó de su seno el escáner y comenzó a limpiarse el gel con presura. Bulma evitó comentar nada, comprendiendo su frustración.

Bulma era más científica que doctora, si bien había estudiado sumas especialidades médicas. No obstante, haber visto que la desesperación de la fría No.18 había tocado hasta su puerta para pedirle ayuda, la conmovió para buscar toda solución posible e inmediata a sus manos.

No había vuelto a ver a No.18 desde la boda de ésta con Krillin, e incluso en aquel discreto festejo, ella no se mostró demasiado amigable con la audiencia. Por eso, el haber recibido la confianza de la madre primeriza le halagaba; además, ya que Krillin era como un hermano para Bulma, ésta sentía a la recién nacida Marron como parte de su familia también.

—" _Ya debes estar enterada de que Dende viajó al Nuevo Planeta Namek, con todo y las Esferas del Dragón…"—_ había dicho No.18, al aparecerse de pronto dentro de la Corporación Cápsula, cargando a su pequeña bebé—. _"No sabía a quién más recurrir…"_

No obstante, lidiar con el carácter de alguien como aquella rubia ponía nerviosa a la científica —y eso que ya tenía experiencia con Launch—, retrasando su evaluación diagnóstica. No podía pedir apoyo a su padre, tratándose de una intimidad femenina confidencial, y por supuesto que su madre no aportaría nada más que algunos ricos postres y sonrisas de aliento que sólo fastidiarían a 18; además, claro estaba que Vegeta no se prestaría ni siquiera como apoyo moral. No y no. Bulma necesitaba a su lado a alguien con un carácter tan atómico como el de No.18, y precisamente por eso, Milk, sentada a unos pasos de ambas, formaba parte del escenario.

Bulma ojeaba cada milímetro de la imagen ultrasónica en un electrónico portátil, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reportar que no encontraba solución. Aprovechando que 18 se ocupaba en vestirse, Bulma miró a Milk con súplica.

—Opino lo siguiente —dijo Milk, atendiendo el estatismo de Bulma—: Aún no tenemos una solución a tu diagnóstico y Marron necesita alimentarse de algo más natural que la leche procesada que le está dando el hospital… ¿Has pensado en solicitar una nodriza?

No.18 se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo. Se levantó con sigilo para llegar hasta la esquina donde su bebé dormía sobre una carriola, y permaneció observándola.

—¿Que otra mujer amamante a mi hija?

—En el reino de mi padre es aún una costumbre de lo más común —explicó Milk—. Sólo es necesario escoger a alguien de tu confianza y atender que esté en las condiciones adecuadas…

— _Alguien de mi confianza_ —repitió 18, sin despegar ni un instante la mirada de su bebé—. _Alguien_ a quien yo le permita amamantar a mi bebé. _Alguien_ que esté en condiciones para abrazar el cuerpo de mi bebé mientras la alimenta. _Alguien_ que la vea crecer desde su pecho, que acaricie el cabello que poco a poco se alargará mientras ella descansa al mamar… _Alguien_ que me suplante en una de las etapas más hermosas de la maternidad… —el tono amargo de sus palabras entristeció a Bulma y Milk, pero no más de lo que la misma 18 sentía—. La única mujer adecuada para hacerse cargo de cada etapa en la vida de Marron, soy yo.

Habiendo sentenciado su disgusto, tomó la carriola para dirigirse a la salida. Al pasar lentamente junto a las mujeres, Bulma tomó su hombro.

—Nosotras también somos madres, 18 —dijo Bulma—. Te comprendemos a la perfección.

—Lo único que deseamos es ayudarte —agregó Milk—. Por favor, no te impacientes.

—Entonces, por favor, intenten comprenderme —los puños de 18 se contrajeron—. Mi cuerpo ya fue modificado, mis órganos, mis músculos, mis huesos; incluso mi mente fue alterada para perseguir una venganza que no me correspondía cobrar… Lo único que ese bastardo Doctor no pudo impedirme, fue el milagro de convertirme en madre… Y quiero hacerlo bien —la humedad en su parpado inferior amenazaba con desbordarse—. Sólo puedo confiar en ustedes dos. Por favor, ayúdenme…

No esperó el consuelo de las mujeres, sino que con suma velocidad se escabulló en el umbral de salida, antes de quebrarse en llanto. Pero fueron Bulma y Milk quienes mojaron sus mejillas con lágrimas, habiéndose conmovido aún más por su nueva amiga.

—Debemos ayudarla. Debe existir algún modo de hacerlo… Dime que puedes hacer algo, Bulma —se esperanzó Milk, enjugando sus lágrimas.

Bulma se dirigió en silencio hasta su escritorio, con la fresca imagen de la abatida androide para motivar su ingenio científico. Luego de evaluar cuidadosamente las radiografías por mil veces más en cuestión de segundos, una valiente idea se aferró a sus planes.

—«" _Sólo puedo confiar en ustedes dos"»_ —Bulma recordó el tartamudeo de No.18. Milk y ella misma eran la solución.

—Lo tengo —por fin habló, tecleando velozmente en su computadora—. Quizá no tengamos las Esferas del Dragón por el momento, pero siempre he confiado en que, cuando me lo propongo, mi cerebro puede ser tan poderoso como el mismísimo Shen Long.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Parece que, a comparación de otras intervenciones quirúrgicas que he hecho en androides como No.16, lo que planeo es pan comido… Sin embargo —Bulma hizo una pausa, tocó sus propios senos y luego miró directamente al pecho de Milk—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo dejaste de amantar a Goten?

La pregunta desconcertó a Milk, pero la mirada apresurada de Bulma le hizo responder.

—Veamos… Dejé de amamantarlo al año y medio, así que hace más de 4 años… ¿Por qué?

—Y yo a Trunks hace poco más de 5… ¡Es perfecto!

—¡Pero de qué diantres hablas, mujer!

—Necesitaré tu ayuda… ¿Estás dispuesta a todo por ayudar a 18? —Bulma puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Milk, mirándola de un modo tan sospechoso que le provocó tartamudear.

—Creo que sí…

(…)

La llamada de madrugada por parte de Bulma pudo haber molestado severamente a No.18 en otras circunstancias, pero, apenas escuchando las buenas noticias de parte de la científica, sonrió y preparó con entusiasmo las fórmulas lácteas que su bebé necesitaría para un tiempo considerable; se dio un ducha larga, en la que pensó más en el próspero porvenir que en lavar su cuerpo; finalmente, alistó su ropa y reservó lo que restaba de la madrugada en arrullar a su bebé sobre la arena de la playa, cubriéndose ambas bajo la llena estela lunar.

Apenas le dio tiempo a Krillin de despedirla con un beso, pues No.18 entró con veloz entusiasmo al laboratorio de Bulma.

—Bien, te prometo que será rápido. Además, Yajirobe me prometió traer algunas Semillas del Ermitaño para que sanes instantáneamente ¿De acuerdo? —decía Bulma, al tiempo que conectaba los cables del monitor de pulso a No.18.

—Eso espero —respondió la aludida—. Marron ha pasado cuatro meses sin ser alimentada como se debe. No quiero que espere más.

No.18 no había permitido que Bulma le dijera en qué consistiría la operación, y la científica tampoco había tenido intensión de confesarlo. Por lo tanto, la androide fue sedada con una pacífica incertidumbre y pura confianza en aquellas dos mujeres.

Milk fingía preparar las habitaciones donde Krillin y Marron se alojarían durante la recuperación de No.18, pero tan rápido como 18 quedó inconsciente, la mujer entró envuelta en una bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, con el rostro meditabundo y sus uñas siendo devoradas por su propia boca.

—Tranquilízate un poco, Milk —rio Bulma—. Una vez que Dende vuelva dentro de unos meses, le pediremos a Shen Long que regrese nuestros cuerpos a la normalidad. Nosotras tenemos tiempo de sobra, pero 18 no. Marron no será una bebé para siempre, por lo que hay que devolverle a 18 un poco del tiempo perdido —dijo mientras se desvestía.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —respondió Milk—. No me preocupa la operación, sino que creo que olvidé decirle a mi padre que esta semana Gohan debe estudiar la nueva enciclopedia de física que le compré…

—¡Estarán bien! Como máximo te aseguro que estarás incapacitada dos días. Inmediatamente podrás regresar a clavar los dedos de Gohan a sus enciclopedias, pero de momento, confía en que sobrevivirán sin ti durante 48 horas.

—Por ahora sólo espero poder confiar en ti para esta operación —respondió Milk, ahora sí, un tanto más temerosa.

—Estamos en buenas manos.

Al laboratorio entraron tres mujeres con aspecto médico, provistas de dos camillas más y un sin número de herramientas desconocidas dentro de carretillas, para lo que prometía ser una quisquillosa intervención.

Bulma no acostumbraba tener asistentes, ya que ella siempre expresaba que su intelecto bastaba y sobraba para cualquiera de sus prácticas —esa arrogancia provocaba que, a menudo, los mayordomos y mucamas tuvieran que ayudarla en sus raros experimentos—. No obstante, ya que ella también sería paciente dentro de la operación, necesitaría gente capaz. En ello, su hermana Tights, le había enviado a las mejores de sus asistentes (sí, todas mujeres en favor del tipo de intervención).

Con eso, Bulma ya le debía favores a Tights, a Yajirobe y uno enorme a Milk.

Tras asegurarse (por millonésima vez) que las cirujanas entendieran a la perfección el procedimiento que Bulma había desarrollado tan meticulosamente, procedió a acostarse también para ser sedada.

No.18, en su inconsciencia, soñaba con el momento de recuperarse para ser una madre completa; Bulma, meditaba en cómo pagaría sus favores y en que, además, podría compartir su nuevo invento quirúrgico con alguna universidad; por su parte, Milk se durmió con el ceño fruncido, pensando en que seguramente Gohan aprovecharía su ausencia para no hacer la tarea.

(…)

Cuando No.18 despertó, las médicos estaban tomando café sobre una mesita al pie de las tres camillas. Ver rostros desconocidos la puso alerta, aunque se sentía demasiado anestesiada para moverse. Ni siquiera su cabeza quiso ladear.

—¿Dónde están Bulma y Milk? —susurró, pero las mujeres continuaban sus propios murmullos de conversación—. ¡Hey, ustedes! —alzó la voz y ellas miraron—. Milk y Bulma…

Dos mujeres señalaron a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Cuando No.18 dirigió la mirada hacia donde indicaban, vio a Milk y Bulma, cada una inconsciente en su propia camilla.

—Ellas tardarán más en despertar —comentó una—. Sus metabolismos son muchísimo más débiles que el de usted.

—No entiendo… qué… por… —18 no tenía palabras para tartamudear.

—¿No lo sabe? Ellas fueron las donadoras.

(…)

* * *

(…)

—18, por favor —insistió Krillin—. ¿Es muy fuerte el dolor?

Ella sonrió. Extendió la pantalla de su celular a Krillin, mostrando un mensaje recién recibido:

" _¿Viste cómo se oscureció el cielo hoy? ¡Dende regresó ya! Shen Long ya se encargó de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Milk te envía saludos. Ambas esperamos verlos pronto…"_

—Todo está bien. No hay dolor en absoluto —dijo No.18.

Krillin suspiró con alivio, acercándose hasta sus dos mujercitas para pedirle a su esposa que dejara de llorar, o le causaría algún tipo de temor crónico a sus nervios. Ella rio, y eso le dio la paz a Krillin para olvidar sus delirios y recordar que no podía excluirse de su propia familia.

Las diminutas pupilas de la pequeña contemplaban de vez en vez a No.18, soñolienta y hechizada por la paz del seno materno. Y 18 se hinchó de orgullo y conmoción al saber que su hija la sentía plenamente, no como a un androide, sino como a su madre.

Pero, con todo, su hija y su esposo la amarían de cualquier modo, humana o androide. Nuevamente volvía a sentirse humana, aunque sin la necesidad de recuperar su cuerpo por completo o el nombre _Lázuli_ , pues fue a la Androide No.18 a quien tantos milagros de la vida (amor, amistad, familia) se le concedieron, aún sin haberse sentido merecedora de ello antes.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Repito: Esta historia ya la tenía planeada desde mucho atrás, pero apenas ahora me inspiré lo suficiente para llevarla a cabo. Espero de corazón que les haya sido gratificante.

Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones y notar su valiosa presencia en los reviews, que son el broche de oro en mi pasión por escribirles :'D

Nos leemos prontísimo :D

 **¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son la uña de mi mugre._

—

—


End file.
